Life is Like A Song
by Brennanite47
Summary: To put it shortly, my own personal way of Brennan and Booth coming together while keeping the partnership as solid as ever. Rating has changed
1. All I Need To Know

_**K, I get really bored in class when I have songs stuck in my head or the little wench next to me won't shut up. So, I decided to do something similar to "Listen to Your Heart", but I'm taking it one step further. This is gonna be a long one and I hope you're all in for the long haul. Let's get started.**_

**_A/N: Set after season five premiere. I don't own Bones, but it'd be awesome if I did._**

_**Chapter One:**_

Booth sat at his desk, just as miserable as he had been when Brennan took off to Guatemala. He'd been contemplating everything that had happened over the last several weeks since he'd woken from his coma. His crazy socks had taken their spot back on his feet, his cocky belt buckle resurrected from his drawer, and poker chip was back in his pocket. All back to normal…except for the nagging thought that he was in love with Bones.

He found himself no longer caring what the hell Dr. Psycho-Junior had to say anymore, but thinking about the advice Cam had given him in the bar a few days back.

"_Be sure about your feelings because if you crack that shell and you change your mind, she'll die of loneliness before she'll trust anyone ever again." _

This sentence had been haunting every night and day since that pivotal moment. It was the statement that made him doubt, worry, and wonder all simultaneously.

Booth knew deep down in the farthest recesses of his heart that this wasn't just some fluke brought on by his coma. It was, in fact, the real deal. All his coma did for him was drag his love kicking and screaming out into the light. The dreams were always there, the extra-long touches, sideways glances, guy hugs, and flirty insinuations never faltered or meant anything to either one of them. Now, all he could think about was that kiss they shared at Christmastime almost two years ago.

Nothing, he remembered vividly, had ever felt so damn good or…right…in his entire existence. Booth couldn't deny that he'd had numerous dreams after that immortalized moment, some less graphic than others. It was something he'd lived with for all that time. All that time when he could've simply said something. Of course, per usual, he was too big a pussy to do anything about it.

So here he sat, mulling his state of insanity and throwing his foam ball against the wall, only to have it bounce back again. He didn't even notice when the premature psychologist materialized at his door.

"Agent Booth?" Sweets asked as he stood in front of his desk.

Booth spun around in his chair and looked at the young doctor with a forced smile on his face. Overall, Sweets was a good guy, he was just annoying when he pried into his thoughts. "Hey, Sweets. What's new?" He asked as he propped his crazy-socked feet up onto the table.

"I was just wondering how you're coming along. You know, after all the craziness that's been going on with you lately." he asked his one of his favorite patients.

"Fine, fine." Booth knew he didn't sound convincing, but he couldn't summon up the clear-cut tone when his thoughts were elsewhere.

"You're lying. Blind Martians could see that. You're still thinking that you're in love with Dr. Brennan." There was no question in Sweets voice as he told Booth what he was feeling.

Booth leaned into his chair and thought about his answer. "You said that these feelings would fade after awhile. They haven't."

"It's only been a week, Booth. You need to give it some more time." he reasoned.

"That's the point. I don't have all the time in the world to wait for something that might happen or never happen. What if this is the real thing?" Booth asked louder than necessary. He wasn't really agitated with Sweets in particular, but he'd never felt this way before and it scared him.

"I'd suggest that you wait some more to see if you have any inconsistencies with your feelings for Dr. Brennan." Sweets stated clearly and semi-coldly.

"I've never had that. You're stupid CAT scan can say whatever it wants, but Avalon was right; you don't know anything about my heart." Booth grabbed his jacket and stormed out of his office. He had a plan worked up in his head that would require some squint help.

* * *

Brennan buzzed around her office to put the correct files in the correct places. She didn't know so much would pile up while she was in Guatemala. What was necessary was to pick a new grad assistant soon. This was too much, even for her.

"Bren?" Angela knocked on the doorframe of her friend's office. Reading the look on Brennan's face as 'overwhelmed', she took the files from her and set them down on her desk. "What's up?"

She sighed, "I've got to file these," she gestured to the stack, "confirm these," pointed to another stack of files, "and examine about thirteen new specimens for the museum. _That _is what is up, Angela." Brennan went back to pick up the files again, but the artist stopped her.

"Sorry Bren, I'm being forced to stop you by someone bigger than us." she looked at her friend apologetically.

She laughed, "Ange, what are you talking about?"

"I'm kidnapping you." she said with too much of a smile to be taken seriously.

"Alright, Angela, I get it, I'll go bar-hopping with you soon. As soon as I get caught up with everything, we'll go. Maybe in a week or so." Brennan still chuckled.

"It's not that kind of thing, Sweetie." she reached under her lab coat to the silver restraints she was entrusted with by a certain F.B.I. agent.

Brennan's eyes widened as she took in the sight. "Angela, those don't belong to you. They're not pink or fuzzy." she recalled some of the things she'd found in her friend's office when she had to go looking for files.

"Yep. I can either drag you out of here in these, or come with me nice and easily." Angela tried her best cop-talk, which wasn't great.

"Angela, going to bars and meeting guys just isn't high on my priority list right now. You don't need to make it violent." Brennan's voice edged sarcasm, not thinking her friend was serious.

"I'll take that as a 'no, and hard way' choice." she stripped off her lab coat, grabbed Brennan's street one, and walked over to the anthropologist with intent in her eyes.

Brennan tried to fight her off, but found it next to impossible with her arms full of folders again. Sooner than later, she was being dragged out of her own office, hands behind her back, and being led out by Angela's grip on her ear.

Cam and Hodgins had been watching the scene unfold from the forensic platform, already knowing what was taking place. Brennan's wall to wall windows had made all of that possible as they quietly laughed to themselves. As they walked passed the platform, Brennan looked at them pleadingly, silently begging for some sort of help. Instead of assisting her, they grabbed tissues and waved a farewell to them.

"Bye, Dr. B." Hodgins called out as the doors to the lab whisked open and then shut again as the pair disappeared down the corridor.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Cam turned back to the body they'd been studying.

"You're guess is just as good as mine." he said and turned back to his bugs.

* * *

Angela was driving for a few seconds before pulling out her cell phone. "Ange, that's not safe." Brennan chirped, but she only smiled and hit speed-dial.

"We're en route." she spoke into the receiver. She'd been given very specific instructions not to leave it on speakerphone. "Got it. Hope you know what you're doing." she hung up just as quickly as she dialed.

"Who was that? Angela, you're really starting to scare me." Brennan shifted, miserably fighting the metal cuffs.

"Can't say, Sweetie. All I can tell you is that you don't have to be scared." she smiled as she looked out the windshield into the rain that was lightly falling into the D.C. streets.

Brennan sat quiet for the rest of the ride. She had no reason to doubt Angela (well, maybe one now), but still trusted her friend not to leave her out in the middle of nowhere to die or anything. When they pulled up in front of her own apartment building, Brennan was beyond confused, her least favorite feeling.

"Angela, just tell me what the hell's going on!?" she tried another futile attempt at some clarity at the situation.

"Nope. That's for him to tell." she let it slip on purpose.

"Who's him? Booth? Sweets?" she started taking wild guesses as to who was behind Angela kidnapping her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out really quick." she started the tread up the stairs with a squirming Brennan desperate to rid herself of the handcuffs. The quick ascent to Brennan's fifth floor apartment was quiet after that.

"Are you gonna take these off yet?" Brennan asked.

"Can't. Don't have the keys." she took her friends house key and opened the door for her. They were both in shock at the beauty that her apartment had been transformed into.

Candles were strategically spread out around every surface imaginable. Red, white, and pink roses were in places where candles wouldn't be safe. Everything was just where it should've been.

"This is as far as I can go, but I want every detail in the morning. Have a good night, Sweetie." Angela gave her the gentle nudge inside.

"Why would I have a good night?" Brennan asked, but it was already too late. Angela was long gone before she even turned around. She sighed and entered her transformed apartment. A familiar melody she recognized as Aaron Neville played quietly in the background.

"Bones." It was the simple nickname that never seemed to fail at making her breath hitch. A lone, silent tear made it's way down her pale cheek. She didn't know why she was crying or how it started, and it made her feel helpless.

She felt the calloused hands remove the cold metal chains from her wrists. Brennan didn't turn when she once she had her two limbs back. She couldn't bring herself to meet those dark brown eyes, so full of something she could only identify as passion and desire.

"Would you please look at me Bones?" he begged quietly.

She turned to him, not bothering to cover the track that lone tear left. Her eyes had glazed over with the strong emotion that she hadn't felt since she'd deleted the book she was writing by his bedside.

"Why did you do all of this Booth?" Brennan figured her one advantage in all of this was to, for once, be dumb. The room's temperature had risen several hundred degrees in the last few seconds.

"I think you know what this is about." Booth guided her over to the couch and sat her down, picking up on the vibe that she needed to stabilize herself. He, however, was to nervous to sit. Booth ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what he'd say next.

"Bones, I don't know why I didn't see it before." he mumbled, knowing she'd hear him.

"Booth, what the hell are you talking about. Just say it." her voice was strained through her tears.

He sat down next to her and held her chin lightly, holding her eyes to his. "I love you."

Brennan knew it was coming, but it didn't stop her stomach from tying into knots, her throat constrict, and her heart raise to a dangerously fast pace. She buried her face in her hands and breathed deeply.

Booth rested his hand against her hunched over back. "I'm not pressuring you to say anything, and I don't expect it. You just needed to know how I feel." he said quietly.

Brennan looked up, the salty water on her cheeks glistening in the candlelight. "Where along the way did you think I didn't feel the same way?" she whispered.

"Do you?" he asked without getting his hopes up.

"Could you answer my question first?" she retorted.

Booth inhaled and exhaled. "I don't know. I just…never thought that it'd be possible for you to…you know…"

"Feel?" she asked coldly.

"Open yourself up to potential pain." he clarified his thoughts.

She nodded, "Fair enough." she sniffled.

"Now could you answer mine?" Booth asked again.

Brennan looked down at her shoes, thinking about what she could say to convey whatever this tightening in her chest.

"There is a long list of things I feel around you, Booth." she started. "I feel…safe, important, cared for." Brennan swallowed hard. "And whenever I'm with you…my heart starts beating really hard and I don't know why." the dam broke and more tears spilled out from her mysterious eyes.

Booth wrapped an arm around her while she spoke. "I think this is what you mean, right? This is what love feels like."

"Like you're spinning around in circles and dizzy." Booth stated.

She nodded, "That's it."

"All I can say is what I feel is like the song." Booth rubbed soothing strokes up and down her back.

"What?" Brennan hadn't even been listening to the quiet music that played in the background. She chuckled as she thought about the lyrics.

_I don't know much,_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be all I need to know_

"I know that I'm not the smartest person in the world, and I'm not perfect, but I love you more than I could ever tell you. After four years, you need to know that." Booth whispered. There wasn't any reason to raise his voice.

Brennan wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. "You're all I could ask for, Booth."

The deal was sealed when Booth moved his lips down to meet hers in their first real kiss. And it was just as perfect as either could've dreamt.

**_And this is only the beginning. Coilerfan35 suggested some Secondhand Serenade, and I'll work it in after a little bit. You can probably expect next chapter after a few days, next weekend by the latest. Your friend, -B47_**


	2. Why

_**Alright, so I got bored and decided to post another chapter ahead of schedule. Does that make me a bad person? I sure as hell hope not.**_

**_Song is "Why" by Secondhand Serenade._**

_**Chapter Two:**_

It'd only felt like a second later that Brennan was squinting against the sunlight that streamed through the heavy drapes of her bedroom. She wasn't missing any clothes and laid out across her made bed with a warm blanket pulled up to her neck. She rolled, expecting to find Booth there next to her.

When all she found were the cool blankets next to her, Brennan shot up straight and looked around the room. No sign of life other than her. She trembled and feared that every wonderful feeling that she had the previous night was all yet another cruel illusion brought on by her subconscious. She rubbed at the crick in her neck and never felt more alone before, not even when her parents and her brother abandoned her to fend for herself.

"_I knew it was too good to be true."_ she thought as the nerves bundled and knotted in her stomach as she rested her head back down on the pillow and tried to bring herself to terms with the fact that it'd been the best thing in the world, and it didn't even happen.

It was for this reason when she heard someone enter her bedroom, she went on high alert and yelped. A smiling Booth, who stood at the doorway with two coffee cups, had a smart remark ready. "A little jumpy this morning, Bones?"

She registered the shock that last night really had happened. Brennan sighed and covered her face with the blanket as crimson flooded her cheeks.

Booth came to sit down next to her, placing the mug he'd gotten her on the bedside table. "You're gonna have to come out of there at some point." he stated while taking a sip of his own.

"What time is it?" her question was slightly muffled.

"About seven-thirty." Booth watched the lump in the blanket squirm.

"I should get ready to head into the lab." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Even if you go in a little late, I asked Angela to cover for you until you could get in there." he placed his mug next to hers on the table and stretched out across her lap.

"You've got her doing all of your dirty work, haven't you?" she took her own coffee with two hands, not trusting her shaking fingers.

"Hey, she volunteered to that. It's not like I had her meet me in some ominous alley and gave her five hundred bucks to off you."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you did do something similar to that effect." she met his eyes for the first time. Brennan would be the first to admit that she wasn't good at reading people, but she knew how to read Booth like an open book. "Where'd you sleep?"

"On the couch. You were exhausted so I let you keep your own bed to yourself." he reasoned.

"Now you're tired. You've got dark rings around your eyes." she made the observation known. Her brain was so foggy, Brennan could hardly register what she was saying.

"Yeah, and you're not that much better." he pointed out. "Listen, how about we get through this week, then we take the next weekend off? Have it to ourselves." he asked quietly.

Brennan tried to focus her eyes, in desperate need of a hot shower and another cup of coffee. "You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day when that sounded like a good idea."

He was at eye level with her, hardly believing what he'd just heard. Bones agreeing to take a day off, let alone spend it with him, was a mini-miracle in itself.

"I need to get ready for the day." she announced, tossing the blanket his way.

"Alright." he unblocked her way up.

She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, a completely new and unknown thing she would need to get used to. Brennan just smiled at him as she walked down the hall to her bathroom.

* * *

Booth had hung around while she was in the shower. He took it as a golden opportunity to snoop around her apartment, a luxury he hadn't allowed himself the night before. It was an apartment he'd been in several times before, some more pleasant occasions than others, but never really took the time to take a look around.

His partner, being the private person she was, didn't have many things that related to her like photographs. Brennan had a lot of books that all seemed to revolve around the world of anthropology. As he skimmed the shelves, however, something caught his eye on the coffee table.

Booth sat down and saw the two pictures that donned her coffee table. One was a group shot of all the squints in the lab, sitting on the stairs that led to the Jeffersonian gardens Brennan frequented when she was stressed. They were all huddled together in a line. The frame itself was engraved at the bottom. _The Squint Squad_ was written and elegant script.

The other picture was of her and Booth themselves. He recalled the day the long-forgotten picture had been taken.

Brennan had walked down to bone storage with Booth hot at her heels, begging her to get out of the lab for her lunch hour. Angela thought the moment was cute and took the quick snapshot. Booth had propped his elbow on her shoulder and had a goofy grin on his face while she mustered a smile with her arms crossed over her chest.

This frame also had an inscription. _Brennan and Booth like always_ was in a loopier font than that of the other. It had Booth thinking that the whole thing had been a gift from Angela at one time or another.

He felt two arms wrap around his back and wet hair rest against his shirt. "Are you entertaining yourself?" Brennan asked as she wiped some of the stray droplets away from her forehead.

Booth turned to find her standing behind the couch in a camisole and sweatpants. She couldn't have been more beautiful to his gaze if she tried.

"Whatever. We have to get moving." he resolved quickly.

For the first time in her entire career, Brennan groaned internally about going to work.

* * *

Even when Brennan strolled into the Jeffersonian a little late, she was still there ahead of everyone else. She shrugged at the fact that it must've been a slow moving morning for everyone and decided to get to work.

She finished the filing she'd been pleasantly interrupted from not even twelve hours ago. Brennan couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so good. Realizing now that keeping her true feelings away from Booth had dumped a weight on her shoulders that seemed to evaporate the moment everything came out into the light.

Brennan decided to start the limbo's skeletons she was overdue with. Being as she was the only one in the lab, she played some music to break the deafening silence that was ever present in the lab. She tied her hair up and began laying the bones out anatomically, humming along with the tune of the CD Angela had given her almost a year ago.

An hour had passed by before anyone began wandering into the lab. Cam was the first to come in. She gave Brennan a sideways glance, but decided not to question the good doctor's odd tendencies. Hodgins was the next, also not wanting to bother her when she was in her creepy anthropology zone. Angela, when she came in, wasn't so kind.

"Alright, Sweetie, spill all." she said after she pulled out the CD.

Brennan snagged the disk from her friend, choosing to have a little fun with her. "Nothing happened, Angela."

Her friend's jaw dropped straight to the floor, metaphorically. Just the reaction that Brennan had been searching for. She was heading back to her office with Angela following right behind her.

"Sweetie, you're lying to me. I know _something _happened last night and you can't hide that from me!" she stated loudly, bordering yelling and shouting.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it, Ange." she was pulling out the big guns. Brennan didn't make eye contact and fidgeted restlessly until she put the CD into her own computer and picked up where she left off.

"Honey, what the hell went wrong?" Angela sat down next to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her.

Brennan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her system until she finally broke into a giggling fit.

Angela tucked her tongue into her cheek, angry at herself for being duped by the ever rational Temperance Brennan. "I got it. You're a mean, little woman. Now what happened last night!?"

She pulled herself together and told her friend the whole romantic story. Angela looked like she was bordering tears when she told her that they'd fallen asleep together, holding each other so gently it was hardly discernable.

Angela left after a little while by direct order of Cam to get her ass in gear. Brennan began to sing softly to herself as she read through case files.

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

She didn't know when Booth had appeared at her door, but she knew by the look on his face he'd gotten an earful.

"We've gotta be debriefed by Caroline for that last case we had." he met her eyes straight on.

"Okay." was the simple answer he'd been met with as she traded her lab coat for her street one and followed him out of the lab. Once they were a clear distance away from anyone that would recognize them, Booth took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

Brennan's heart clenched just like her hand did: safe and not alone.

**_Hee hee hee...I don't know why I'm laughing, I guess it's just because I wrote Brennan really weird this chapter. Reviews are appreciated all of yous!!!!!_**


	3. A Twist In My Story

_**Sorry, this has been a long time coming, but I'm back and better than ever. Things around me've been a little crazy and I havent been able to write. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it.**_

**_Song is "A Twist In My Story" by Secondhand Serenade_**

_**Chapter Three:**_

The lab had grown dark as the hours began to pile up. Brennan rubbed her temples as she stared at the file folder through blood-shot eyes. Exhaustion had eaten away at the good doctor as days of limbo cases, confirmation reports, and emails piled up and were cut back down again. The last five days were back-breaking, mind-boggling hard work. She looked forward to the end of those days, though, because Booth came to her office to drag her away from her office and out to the bar to loosen her mind a little.

Brennan hunkered down on the couch and considered where her relationship with Booth was going. They'd agreed to take this new phase of their relationship slowly so they wouldn't screw it up. Even though he slept on her couch or vice versa every night this week, Brennan could feel what people described to her was love. She had the light-headedness, the lack of intelligence, and the thundering of her heart whenever he was near or she thought about him. For the first time, she didn't analyze the fact that she was happy. She just reveled in it.

The soft metallic sound of the lab doors opening resounded throughout the lab. Brennan figured it was either Angela, who was also still here working, or Booth, coming to drag her own self out. She would learn in a few minutes if it was Booth because he'd knock on her door lightly, then walk over to give her one of those great kisses he was so good at giving. She found herself hoping it was him.

There was the soft knock at her door, and she didn't bother turning around. Assuming it was Booth, she jumped up and began packing her things, all the while not looking at her visitor. "I know, I'm working later than I said I would be, but more students keep creeping up on me and needing my help whether with their dissertations or a good word to a potential employer…" Brennan trailed off.

"Temperance." the simple sound of her name had her dropping her bag to the floor as she slowly turned around to the source. It had her rubbing at her eyes again, thinking her drained state was causing her to hallucinate. However, the man didn't disappear.

"Sully, what the hell are you doing here?" she collected her thoughts after a second of shock and went back to packing the bag.

"Not exactly the welcoming committee I was hoping for." he dared a few steps closer. He was being cautious, the air around her was thick and tense.

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo." she shot back, shedding her lab coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her yank on the unfamiliar, two-sizes-too-big black leather jacket.

Brennan pulled the jacket Booth proclaimed as his favorite tight around her shoulders. She snuck it from his closet one night when she didn't have one and it was cold outside. "What? Did you just think you could prance back into my life and pretend that those years never happened?" she slung her purse over her shoulder and shoo-ed him out so she could lock her office.

"Well…" Sully scratched his head. He didn't want to admit that she'd been a hundred percent correct, but his pause had already confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm sorry that I've changed and grown since I last saw you. Excuse me for living." she muttered as Angela came out of her office to see what was happening. Brennan didn't know why the moisture behind her eyes started to leak forward onto her cheeks, but when she walked past Booth, who was asking what had wrong, she kept her head down and headed out to the SUV. She'd wait for him in the car.

* * *

Booth strolled up to the Jeffersonian, happy that the long day of paperwork and court briefings was finally over. He'd sat at his desk doing the mindless drone work, all the while thinking about her standing over some battered heap of bones. He thought about the way her eyebrows furrowed into deep crevasses in concentration, the way her fingers moved agilely over the remains of some poor lost soul after thousands of years, the way her blue lab coat was too tight when it was buttoned up.

He'd then have to shake his head and clear his thoughts of all things his partner and focus on his work. Booth walked through the sliding doors of the Anthropology unit, finally going to be able to see Bones for the first time that day.

The sight he was greeted with wasn't the best one, nor the one he wanted. There was Brennan, tears rimming her eyes, in his leather jacket, charging her way out of the lab as fast as she could.

"Bones, what the hell's wrong? Bones?!" he called after he as she kept walking.

Booth was ready to follow her when Angela came barreling out of nowhere, plowing into him head-on. "What going on around here? It's like freaking 'stampede of the squints' around here."

Angela's eyes went wide as her gaze fixated on something behind him. Booth turned to find the former FBI agent looking like a weekend fill-in at a surf board shop. His heart sank as Sully came walking up to him.

"What's wrong with Brennan? She just wigged out on me like I was her worst nightmare." Sully asked while walking up to the pair with his arms out in unanswered question.

Booth desperately wanted to go after Brennan, but couldn't leave Angela alone to deal with Sully by herself. It wouldn't be in good taste on his part. "What did you do to her?" he asked rather calmly.

"What? I didn't do anything. I just came by to see how she was." Sully defended himself while laughing like a jackass.

"She doesn't hear from you in two damn years and you come by and drop a bombshell on her? I thought you knew you couldn't rush her!" Booth's rising temper wasn't going to be contained much longer, so he went after Brennan.

Angela watched the somewhat touching moment. Booth running after Brennan in her time of need was warming her recently-celibate heart as she turned back to Sully. "Let's just say a lot's changed since you left." she went back to her office.

* * *

Brennan plunked on her couch the second she came near it and buried her face in the pillow she found there. Booth shifted his keys from hand to hand unconsciously and went to her kitchen to get the beer. He grabbed her funky Moroccan beer and a Budweiser for himself. He popped the caps off both of them with a audible 'pop' and took both bottles back to the couch. He sat down in front of the couch on the floor and took a swig of his own bottle.

"Bones, you can tell me whatever happened there, you know. I won't be mad." he fingered the button of his coat that she was still wearing.

She groaned and wiped her eyes of the mascara that had trekked down her face in streaks. Brennan wished she knew why she felt like crap ever since she realized it was Sully at her door. There wasn't anything she could've done differently that would've improved her feelings about the situation. He still would've came no matter what she did. She managed to sit up and take a drink of beer, clearing her throat before she started to speak.

"I…I don't know what happened back there, Booth. It scared me. I looked at his eyes and… everything I used to feel wasn't there anymore, and that frightened me. I only began think of what you might think of me." Brennan trailed off into a trembling fit of nervous anthropologist.

Booth pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin in her hair, breathing in her milk and honey shampoo scent that still seemed to linger there. "Bones, what I feel for you goes deeper than anything I've ever felt before. You're my best friend, my partner, my nuisance." he chuckled. "But there's one thing I'll never question that you are, and that is that you're loyal. I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me and the same goes vise versa."

Brennan nuzzled her head further into his chest. "Sing the song again."

"What song?" Booth asked, completely confused.

"The song you were humming in the car. Sing it to me…please?" she whispered.

Booth smiled.

_So you see_

_This world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe _

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

"That's really beautiful." Brennan sat in his lap now as she listened to the low melody of his voice.

"It fits what I feel for you really well." Booth absently stroked her back in soothing circles.

She couldn't believe what had been happening over the last week. It was a whirlwind of emotions to say the least. But Brennan had never felt that anything had been more perfect or right when she rose from the couch and led her partner to her bedroom and locked the door.

**_Please review and please be gentle with the reviews until I get back in the swing of things._**


	4. The Story Of a Lonely Girl

_**So, with almost too much encouragement from Coilerfan35, I'm upping the rating on this story. If you are not a teenager and/or not mature enough, the story ended at chapter three, so get lost. For those of you who are left, this is my first attempt at something like this, so I hope it's good. **_

**_Song is "Broken Hearts, Torn-Up Letters, and The Story of a Lonely Girl" by Lostprophets_**

_**Chapter Four:**_

It seemed as though the sky wanted to drown the city of Washington DC straight off the map. The rain refused to lighten it's mood as the downpour continued. People who had thought something was important enough to brave the monsoon on a Saturday morning bustled about the drenched streets.

A deep rumble over the horizon gently woke Booth from a deep sleep that would've rather gone uninterrupted. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked at the rain-streaked window that he became aware of where he was. Rolling, he reached out to should've been laying next to him, only to find an empty space where she'd once been.

Booth groaned and stretched, muscles straining against the movement. Once that bedroom door clicked it's lock, all previous inhibitions blew up in a smoke of passion. He remembered why he'd been so sore in the first place and smiled.

He found the will to throw the covers off himself and find his boxer's and blue jeans that'd been thrown over into the corner of the room. Booth scanned the floor for his shirt, not seeing the white dress shirt that'd been tossed haphazardly over his newfound lover's shoulder. Dismissing the momentary loss, he thought he heard some sort of music float from the other side of the closed door.

Booth lingered in the doorway, eyes and heart transfixed on the woman who was dancing around her own kitchen as she made breakfast in his shirt. The small mp3 docking station on the counter played a tune that could only be described as a young adult alternative song.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked as he approached her, making his presence known.

Brennan turned around, a little surprised and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." he leaned down to steal a quick kiss from her lips. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's not that early." she stated and pointed to the clock that hung in the kitchen. "It's six-thirty."

"Yeah, and that's not normal on a weekend, Bones." Booth chuckled at what her definition of 'late' was.

"I'm fine Booth, you were asleep still and I didn't want to wake you." Brennan replied as though it were as simple as that.

"Didn't feel like snuggling or going back to sleep?" he moved up behind her and pulled her back into his chest, measuring her consistent breathing that now began to hitch.

Brennan wasn't going to give in easily. "You know me, Booth. I can't just do nothing. It's not my nature."

Booth didn't respond. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and thought about the song as it played. It wasn't one he would imagine her listening to, but described her perfectly all the same.

_There's no destiny when everyone's your enemy_

_Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone,_

_You'll regret it all_

_Living behind your wall _

_And you'll never fall in love_

_If you don't risk it all_

"You can change your nature, Bones. Come back to bed." he pulled her into him tighter.

"What about breakfast?" her breath was sucked out of her lungs as he began kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"We can reheat later." he stated simply, his hand coming down behind her knees to carry her back to bed. Brennan managed to turn the stove off before she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Booth kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and gently placed her on the disheveled blankets. He kissed her with a scorching intensity that had her giggling.

"It really bodes well for me that your laughing." he stared at her slightly quaking form.

"I just had a thought, I'm sorry." she sobered.

"What was this Earth-shatteringly funny thought that came when I was kissing you? There's a sentence I never thought I'd say." Booth said quickly and quietly which only had her laughing again.

"I was thinking that you don't know patience very well, do you?" Brennan thought of last night and the way everything was one fast blur.

A wonderful idea sprouted in Booth's mind as the evil grin spread across his lips. "You want slow? I'll give you slow."

He leaned down into her neck, wrapping his lips around the pulse point that he'd committed to memory. Booth sucked the beating skin hard, drawing out each pull as the beating multiplied by five. A small mewl escaped her lips, not wanting to fight the sensation.

Brennan felt the blood vessels pop in her neck. She wanted to worry about the hickey that would be left in his mouth's place, but she couldn't bring herself to. The feelings he was creating deep in her belly were to numerous to ignore.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered against her neck, his warm breath fanning out and tickling her. "What do you need, Bones?"

To say the least, Brennan was shocked. None of her lovers before him actually _asked_ her what she wanted done to her. However, she realized very quickly that all of her lovers before him, even Sully, were selfish. They were to wrapped up in making themselves release more than caring about her own. It threw her off-guard. "I…I'm not sure."

He moved to her lips, kissing her slowly as to draw the effect out. Her whole body went alert like a live wire. Even though Brennan tried her most desperate attempts to get him to pick up the pace, he went as painstakingly slow as before.

"Bones, all I want is for you to feel. Last night we relieved the tension that's been building up for quite some time. Right now, I just want you to feel every single little touch." he punctuated his last four words with fluttering kisses to her eyelids.

Brennan opened her eyes, her normally sky blue color replaced with an unbelievable shade of navy blue. "Kiss me again." she requested feebly.

He smiled and complied with her request. Their tongues explored one another's mouths, battling for dominance over one another. Brennan pulled him closer as her legs moved underneath him, looking for some sort of release. Booth was surprisingly calm and collected, which was slowly driving her crazy. He was in complete control over her and there wasn't a whole lot she wanted to do about it.

When they separated for air, she was beyond dizzy and tried futilely to bring her world into focus. "Touch me?" it came out as a quiet whisper.

"Gladly." Booth whispered back and roamed his hands down to the front of 'her' shirt, leaving it free to be opened. His hands moved in tight circles, starting at her wrists, into her shoulders, down her sides, and over her legs. Booth tried to go all the way as to the soles of her feet, but she threatened him with bodily harm, so he restrained himself.

"What's next, my dear?" he questioned as he came back up to meet her eyes.

She swallowed back the dryness that was building in her throat. "I think you know what's next." Brennan's hands wandered southward and began to undo the button at the top of his pants. He smirked and attacked the side of her neck that had gone ignored. She began moving both jeans and boxers down his legs when he unconsciously pushed forward.

"Now, now, let's not get over-enthusiastic." she playfully scolded him.

"Woman, you don't know half of what you do to me." Booth made his statement and kicked off the unwanted clothing.

He rested along the inside of her thigh which only infuriated her. Booth suckled at her jaw, asking for the permission, which was promptly granted.

The first and the last were usually guaranteed the best, in Brennan's initial opinion. But with Booth, everything in between was mind-blowing. He gave her the time to adjust to him before he started, and when he did she held onto him for dear life. She bit down into his neck, almost certain to leave a bruise as the waves came.

"Temperance…I love you." Booth whispered into her ear. It was such an intimate moment between them, he wanted to burn it into his memory forever.

"Seeley…" she said with and equal tone of voice. It was too late though. Her muscles clenched as she hugged him even tighter to her.

They were both coming down off their high when they heard three sharp raps at the door.

"Don't go. They'll go away eventually." Booth encouraged her to ignore it, but knew it was a lost cause. Finding the pair of sweatpants that were in her hamper, Brennan tugged them on and rebuttoned the shirt.

"After this, we'll lock the door and we can stay here all day, if you want." she promised him with a kiss and closed the door behind her. She padded to her front door as quickly as her trembling limbs would allow and looked out the small hole in the door. _You've got to be kidding me._

She opened the door to a clean-shaven Sully. He looked way too smug to be standing at her door on a Saturday morning.

"Nice look, Tempe." he gestured to Booth's shirt and her grey sweatpants.

"What do you want, Sully. I thought I made it clear I didn't care to see you."

"Tempe, I thought that you knew that I know who you are deep down…" he tried to reach out to her.

"There are a scarce number of people who really know me for who I am and you knew the old me. Why don't you believe I've changed since you left?" her voice was filled with venom.

"Because you're in man's shirt, someone you've used for a one-night-stand so you don't feel anything for anyone!" he shouted.

Brennan looked at him blankly, horrified.

"Hey!" she heard Booth's voice behind her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he heard the argument and came to her aid. He stepped in front of her, clothed once again in his jeans and undershirt.

Sully was taken aback, obviously shocked at the fact that it was Booth's shirt that Brennan was wearing. He put two and two together easy enough. "Wow, um, I'm sorry, man, it's just…" he trailed off.

Brennan bolted for her bedroom, not wanting to leave Booth alone with her ex, but had to get away from him for an odd reason. She crawled back underneath the covers where her and Booth had just made love. She had to reassure herself that she was capable of love. She loved Booth, and that was all that mattered.

She heard the door slam shut and a few seconds later Booth was stroking the lump in the blankets where her form was buried. She uncovered her tear-splattered face. "Why does everyone think I'm such a cold-hearted bitch?" she whimpered.

"I don't think that at all, baby. You _know_ I don't think that. You're just very selective about whom you choose to trust." he clarified.

Brennan scrambled up towards him. "I love you, Booth. Don't ever doubt that. You're the only one who's ever been here for me through everything. I trust you with my life." she hugged and kissed him to show it.

"I know, honey. I know, you don't have to worry about that." he held her and sat down in the bed with her, holding her like a small child as she rested on his lap, her head in the crook of his neck.

"That wall's not there anymore in my mind, Booth. I never thought it was possible that it would break, but now's it's just…vanished. It's kind of unsettling." she whispered. There wasn't a reason to speak any louder.

"Hey, I'm right here beside you. If you fall, I catch you, and the same goes vice versa. I love you, Temperance, and nothing's ever going to change that." Booth said in a firm voice.

"On a subatomic level…" she was about to break into one of her scientific rants.

"Some things just don't change, Bones." he clarified his statement.

She sat there, tucked up into his body while the rain pattered on the window and found herself believing him.

**_So how'd I do? Please click the button and leave your thoughts_**


End file.
